Luke Daniels
Goalkeeper Luke Daniels came to Rovers on loan from West Bromwich Albion with the intention of staying for the whole of the 2010–11 season. He was signed as the number one 'keeper at the club, as the only other goalie on the books was Mike Green, who had no previous Football League experience. He replaced Mikkel Andersen, who had spent the previous season on loan with The Pirates, and who had cemented himself as a fans' favourite. The move turned sour for Daniels however when he aggravated an old back injury in the warm-up before facing his parent club in a pre-season friendly, leaving him unable to play for several months and leading to his loan deal being cancelled before the start of the season. He played just one game for Rovers during this spell; a friendly at Partick Thistle. Andersen was brought back to the club following the cancellation of Luke's loan, but Daniels was to return in January after Andersen's second loan spell expired. He had a run of 9 games in The Pirates' side, but with seven defeats in those nine games and 26 goals conceded Daniels found himself replaced by another loanee when Conrad Logan was brought in to tighten things up at the back. Due to league rules limiting the number of loaned players allowed in the match day squad, Luke found himself out of action for the last three months of the season, not even being given a spot on the bench. He returned to his parent club in the summer of 2011. Career Luke started out in the prolific Manchester United youth system, before moving to West Bromwich Albion in 2004 at the age of 16. Although he has yet to make a first team appearance for his parent club, he played on loan at Motherwell, where he made two Scottish Premier League appearances against Celtic and Hibernian, before spending the 2008–09 season on loan at Shrewsbury Town and 2009–10 with Tranmere Rovers. After suffering his back injury in the 2010 pre-season with Bristol Rovers, he recovered in time to be sent out on loan twice more before the end of the year – firstly to Charlton Athletic, where he failed to make any first team appearances, and then in an emergency loan to Rochdale who had lost two other goalkeepers to injury. He then returned to Rovers for his second spell, before being loaned out again, this time to Southend United on October 2011. Career stats Record against Rovers Luke has played against Bristol Rovers three times, twice during the 2009–10 season while he was on loan at Tranmere Rovers, and once for Southend United during the 2011–12 season. He was not on the losing side in any of those games, enjoying a 2–0 victory at Prenton Park and twice drawing. Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Loaned players Category:5 January Category:Players born in 1988 Category:Players who joined in 2010 Category:Players who joined in 2011 Category:Manchester United Category:West Bromwich Albion Category:Motherwell Category:Shrewsbury Town Category:Tranmere Rovers Category:Charlton Athletic Category:Rochdale Category:Southend United